thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
James Treering
Please do not use without Daria Bloom's permission. Thanks! Age: 12 Name: James Treering District: 9 Weapon: None Appearance: James isn't very pretty. He has small, motionless lips. James has large, soccer-ball sized eyes that are green. His hair is neat, with all of his hair in the right place and never, not even once, tangled. He has a bumpy nose and bean-shaped nostrils that flare in frustration a lot. He's averagely sized; he's not too tall or too petite. His fingers are normal and so is the rest of him, which is actually a rather boring appearance, which is sort of why people ignore him without remorse. Personality: James is a braniac when it comes to math. He has lots of quirks and weirdness to him, which makes people interested or unnerved in him. His personality is actually rather dull; he never says something uncomfortably weird to someone, which makes him weird, in an impossible way. He never talks much to his family and only makes small comments like, "Yes" or "No". Backstory: In school, James was a genius. He could scribble out equations, and figure them out with his free time, just because he could. If he found an equation he couldn't crack, he'd stay up, restless, trying to figure out the complex math problem. He tried to keep his smarts hidden, but it just wouldn't work. People were too interested in him, and he disliked that with passion. If your schoolmates are interested in you, anything could happen. What if the Capitol got suspicious or something? It was stupid that James was so cautious of everything, but it didn't hurt in a dangerous world he was living in. Instead of blurting out answers to complicated mathematics problems, he tried to stay as flat and irritatingly boring as possible. He answered with "yes" or "no" and if it was a multiple choice question he'd just shrug and mumble something incomprehensible. At the Reaping, when he could picked, nobody gasped. They just blinked, not hurt inside just confused. Why that boy? It made James deeply hurt inside. He didn't mean for people to not care about his existence, or his fate. He had been so meek they'd just him out like he didn't exist. He just wanted to be careful. Attention, from anyone, could be hazardous. Instead of giving him so much attention, they'd acted like he was just a fly or something. He wished he hadn't made up that stupid plan. Now nobody would care about him....He didn't want a horrible fate deemed on him, and have nobody swipe a tear. He just meant to be the quiet, shy kid....not to be the invisible kid...... Strengths: He can literally build anything if his life depended on it. James is a mathematical genius, so he could build something to protect himself with some twigs and logs if he really needed it. Weakness: James isn't the best at allies. He was so used to blending out in the crowd that he hadn't gotten used to the idea of making friends. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:12 year olds Category:District 9